


Rumors

by BritishShinshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Christmas, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Prompt # 4 - Christmas
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Rumors

Cassandra Seychelles hated Arthur Kirkland. Student council president or not, she hated everything about Arthur Kirkland. She was his secretary, therefore, Arthur made her work at full capacity. _Do this, do that_ \- the man seems to think she was some robot that didn’t need charging. It was December, and it was tradition for the Student Council to host a Winter Formal for the students in World Academy. **  
**

And of course Arthur had to overwork everyone in the student council, especially Cassandra. _You’re the secretary_ , he says, _you’re the one who signed up for this position_ , he reminds her everyday, _meet expectations unless you want to get fired_.

Ooh, she abhorred that stupid, uptight little gremlin to the core. He thinks he’s some kind of dictator just because he has a high position in the academy; always ordering people around, expecting everyone to be at his bidding.

Despite Arthur’s harsh guidance, the Winter Formal turned out to be a success. The decorations were beautiful, the food was delicious (actually, that was mostly Francis), everyone was having a great time, no last minute situations happened because the event was so thoroughly planned, there was nothing for Cassandra and the other officers to worry about. And it was all because of Arthur.

Sure the mean president is capable of handling his job and he excelled expectations… that doesn’t mean she can forgive him so easily!

Cassandra glared at the golden-haired blonde walking around the tables like a hawk. Francis was behind him, desperately attempting to seat the man down.

“You are a student too, mon amie! This is your night to let loose and relax.”

“This is not my night, Francis. This is my responsibility.”

“Arthur!”

He needs to be taught a lesson. Embarrassing him would make her christmas the best christmas ever.

However, how would she do that though…

Laughter caught her attention. She glanced at the group lingering at the photo booth. It was a flock of football players taking pictures with each other. Cassandra locked her attention at a certain blue-eyed jock among the horde. A sinister smile curled on her face before standing up from her chair and sauntering towards the group of football players.

“Alfred!” Cassandra called at one of them. The student with wheat-blonde hair turned to her direction. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure,” Alfred shrugged, waving at his friends before separating from them. “What’s up, Cass?”

Arthur had once admitted that Alfred was ‘a handsome bloke’ one day during an officer meeting, and the former had been so flustered he actually _blushed_. And here Cassandra thought the brit carried no emotion in that small body of his. Although it wasn’t enough proof to say that Arthur fancies him, but that was what rumors were for, right? And to imagine Arthur’s face once Cassandra blurts out that he has a crush on Alfred F. Jones.

That wasn’t true, from what she knows, but if she lets out this one rumor it would certainly embarrass the hell out of Arthur. Especially if she’s telling the person that 'Arthur has a crush on’. 

She didn’t feel any guilt surprisingly. That jerk needs to be put in his place. And it wasn’t a harmful rumour at all! 

“Hey, so, I have something to tell you,” Cassandra announces, falling into character. “You know Arthur, right? Arthur Kirkland? Mr. President?”

“Yeah?” Alfred replied incredulously.

“I wasn’t supposed to say, but…” Cassandra looks around before leaning in, whispering as if she was about to expose a dark secret. “He has a crush on you.”

Cassandra watched for his expression. She expected laughter, and for the student to run back to his team of airheads before telling all of them about his secret admirer. They would spread the rumor like wildfire, and everyone attending the dance (which was the entire student body) would think that Arthur had the biggest crush on World Academy’s golden boy.

However, Alfred’s reaction puzzled Cassandra.

Baby blue eyes widened, flabbergasted. “Wha-… what? Arthur? Arthur… likes me?”

The smile curving on Alfred’s face confused Cassandra even more.

“He’s gay?” Alfred gasped. He looked like he received the best christmas present in the whole world. “ _And_ he likes me?!”

Okay, not the reaction she was looking for. 

Cassandra was lost for words. “Uh… yeah?" 

"Are you sure? How… how do you know?”

“Uhm… he told me? And since I’m part of the student council I’m always inside his office.” Another idea popped up in her head. It even made _her_ cringe. “He’s really weird and kinda a pervert too. I always see him writing 'I heart Alfred Jones’ and 'Future Arthur Kirkland-Jones’ in all of his planners and notebooks. He even has a candid picture of you shirtless during one of your football practices - he keeps it in a frame and on his desk. Shameless, right?”

A deep scarlet flushed on the jock’s tanned cheeks. “O-oh, _wow_ ,” he sputtered, brushing a hand over his caramel locks. His azure eyes darted from left to right, flustered by the fake news. “That's… that’s… oh, man that’s so _cute_. Gosh, he’s so adorable, holy crap.” Alfred covered his mouth knowing how red his face was. 

Cassandra stared hard at him. This was certainly not the reaction she wanted. Why was Alfred so flustered to know about this?

“I can't… I can’t believe this,” Alfred grinned. “And I thought that I… that I didn’t have a chance. Holy crap, this is… where is he?" 

The American looked around, in search for the green-eyed Brit. When he caught sight of him, Alfred’s expression beamed, like a puppy finally seeing his owner return home. And in just a fraction of a second, Alfred left the brunette, completely forgetting about her existence.

What just… happened?

Cassandra was confused. She doesn’t understand why Alfred seemed so happy to know that Arthur has a crush - well, fake crush - on him. 

She doesn’t know why Alfred was suddenly dragging a confused Arthur to the nearest mistletoe. 

And she definitely has _no idea_ that what she did tonight was going to bring a happy marriage ten years into the future.


End file.
